Exterior siding or roofing systems may include a plurality of panels, with each of the panels formed to simulate a plurality of individual decorative units. For example, each panel may emulate a plurality of wooden shakes or shingles, such that each decorative unit is formed to simulate a single shake or shingle. Furthermore, the decorative units may be formed to simulate other siding materials, including stone, tile, et cetera.